barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best of Barney
'''The Best of Barney '''is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating Barney's 20th Anniversary that was released on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop, while remembering great times with friends. From Halloween frights to car rides, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michelle Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown and Jared Harris) *Mr. Boyd (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Philyis Ciccero) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (Episode casts are covered in the specific episodes that are featured in Best of Barney) Cast Members who Appeared in Barney's Memory Book *Luci *Michael *Min *Kathy *Tina *Shawn *Jason *Derek *Kristen *Robert *Stephen *Hannah *Tosha *Bridget *Jeff *Keesha *Nick *Kim *Danny *Rachel *Mario *Angela *Beth *Jackson *Sarah *Laura *Whitney *Kami *Gianna *Melanie Song List # Friendship Song # He Waded in the Water (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from:Barney's Beach Party) # William Tell Overture (Taken from: Movement) # Happy Dancin' (Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Let's Make Music) # This Old Man (Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) # Hickory Dickory Dock (Taken from Can You Sing That Song?) # Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Riding in a Race Car (Taken from: On the Road Again) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Taken from: Guess Who?) # The Elephant Song (Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Mary Had a Little Lamb (Taken from: Let's Make Music) # The Not-So-Magical Magician (Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) # Hot and Cold Medley (Mister Sun / It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!) (Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Winter) # Love is the Key (Taken from: Celebrating Around The World) # I Will Always Remember You (Scenes Taken from: Four Seasons Day, The Queen of Make-Believe, Caring Means Sharing, Down on Barney's Farm, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Is Everybody Happy?, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Let's Go for a Ride!, It's Showtime!, Barney's Colorful World!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, and Let's Make Music) # I Love You Trivia *This was the first Barney video to be released through Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *A clip from Once Upon a Time is the only clip of the video that isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's original voice is still there). *This marks the first appearance of Emma. *This marks the return of Stella The Storyteller and Mr. Boyd. This is also their last appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *This is the sixth time Barney wears his dancing shoes and hat. The other times were The Backyard Show, I Can Do That!, If the Shoe Fits..., Barney's Talent Show, and On Again, Off Again. Bonus Features * Barney's Favorite Memories * I Love You: Around the World Best of Barney Best of Barney Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows